Arcadia
Terrain Its people are scattered amidst the land, often in small townships, the largest of which is the seat of Ceres, the capital ruled over by their king, Alekos Altair. Seats of power(regional capitals) of the Lordships. Rhodes, Veria, Corinth, Pyrros, Terras, and Attic. Ceres, the Capital of the Kingdom The seat of the central, southern region, often simply referred to as Ceres, in the more temperate climate where much of the farming that provides for the region allows for excesses to be taken north and sold to those who cannot farm so easily. It is a major region for raw lumber to be gathered and taken to the capital for craft into wooden goods, including bows and furniture. It is also quite historical to the land, as it has been the seat of kings for many generations. Rhodes, the Regional Capital of Croshel. The seat of the capital of the central region of Arcadia, Croshel, a large city at a crossroads that leads to the other seats of power, though they are quite distant. It also harbors a large inn, the Crosswinds, which is sometimes visited by the royal family during its travels. It is the largest regional capital, though still smaller than Ceres. While not a major export region, it does hold a large portion of the major trade routes, and is home to many of the villages and smaller townships, where much of the supply of the Kingdom’s farming goods go to. Veria, Regional Capital of Bannerfall Seat of the region of Bannerfall, a region of much history with Arcadia. Much of the fishing export of the kingdom comes from Bannerfall, as it is home to many lakes, rivers, and streams which hold trout, seasonal salmon, pickerel, walleye, and bass. This region also holds the main connection to the sea, where they are often claiming the bounties of the sea in the form of cod and schooling fish such as sardines and herring. Corinth the NorthernMost Seat, Located in the Region of Thraxes With its ancient history spanning back to the far reaches of known Arcadian history. It holds many crypts and burial sites for the dead, as well as ceremonious sights of the seven gods. Some rumors come from the region of those who have some power over making the dead cease their lifeless state, though some of that is speculated to be used as a way to keep children from wandering near the ancient tombs. It is a large region for the export of iron, as it holds a large portion of the mountainous regions of the land, and some of its Pine and Spruce forests. Pyrros, Seat of the Region of Aenos Aenos contains the southeastern reaches of the land, along with the remains of the mountains of the land, and like Corinth, a portion of the forests of Arcadia, primarily Pine and Spruce. It is not as heavily dotted with historical places, though it does have a fair share of more recent religious sites and cremation ritualistic sites. It is the primary region that exports silver to Ceres, with some coal being exported from the region as well. It exports fish as well from its southeastern coast, which is accessed by a mountain pass. Terras, Seat of the region of Sylvas Sylvas is the most western region, comprised of the majority of the forested region of the nation, alongside Attic. It is a more mysterious land in that is has not many townships within it, and is often considered to only be standing as healthily as it is due to the superstitious belief that monsters and foul spirits inhabit the forest that runs along the regions Northern, Western, and Southern border, leaving a quarter of the region’s land which is dotted with hills that are sometimes mined for the coal that lies within, if it is not found enough as byproduct of the mines in Pyrros and Corinth. Attic, the Seat of the New Region of Néos Néos is the most recently allotted land, with forest at its western and southern borders, splitting it off from the region of Ceres, it primarily exports its lumber as crafted goods to Ceres. Its people are most often referred to the Attician Craftsmen, and are lorded by House Drachen, a historically renowned family in Arcadia, known for their service to the kings as powerful warriors. The current head of the house being a man named Costa Drachen. Religion All people are free to practice religion, though the main accepted religions of the Kingdom are under the Arcadian Heroes, the seven legendary heroes said to have ascended to godship in a time long forgotten by man. This is a very old religion, which is found in some of the oldest books of the royal library found in Ceres. Way of Life'''' ''Military Requirements The Military is of an average size, but continuous training makes them much more dangerous to deal with in terrain similar to Arcadian terrain. The standard age that a man enters the military is eighteen, while women are allowed to enter the military at age twenty one. All men are required to serve a minimum of six years in the military, with women being more encouraged and often finding themselves joining. The military does take care of its people, though they are always known as military and can be later called upon to rejoin should the need arise for more soldiers. National Sport A massive, ancient structure built generations ago by the Great-Great-Grandfather of Terenas Alistair. It hosts jousts, tournaments of friendly nature, of deathbattles, races of chariots and other means, as well as hosting tournaments of varied feats of strength in which all kingdoms are invited to send their greatest champions to take part in the event. The Rules to Rule The Dragon's Blade At one time, this blade was wielded by Terenas Alistair, ten generations prior to Alekos, and it had been wielded by those whose names had faded from memory. It is a form of longsword which spans a full length of 1m(3.3ft), with an crimson grip, a golden gilded hand-guard, pommel, and crossguard, with a brightly polished blade that seems to never tarnish, always shining brilliantly. The blade itself bears a rather large chappe, which holds both a ruby and emerald on each side of the blade, referred to as ‘Dragon Eye Gems’ in the oldest books that describe the blade and its gems. It is kept at the King’s side during public appearances and used for starting festivals and tournaments. It is able to be used in combat, an amplifier of fire magic if one is skilled in the art. The Dragon's Blade is the artifact that holds the divine right to rule Arcadia. Populous